Archibald Asparagus
Classic = |-|Netflix= Archibald Asparagus * Gender: Male *'Species': Asparagus *'Eye color': Brown |- ! * Age: 30s-40s ! Archibald "Archie" Asparagus is the teteragonist of the VeggieTales franchise. Bio Archibald first appeared in VeggieTales Promo: Take 38. He at this point was an unnamed snooty british asparagus who criticized the idea of VeggieTales being a children's show. He wasn't named Archibald until Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, where he bashes Larry singing silly songs and is the actor of King Darius in "Daniel and the Lions' Den". Personality He is usually depicted as snooty, intolerable of nonsense, funny, or royal. He often plays as kings, geniuses, and authority figures. As of VeggieTales in the House, he has also become mayor of the town. He apparently always makes the French Peas, Jean Claude and Phillipe, clean up garbage in the park, but never helps. Physical Appearance He looks similar to Mike Asparagus, but he wears a red bowtie and a monocle. Later on, he started to wear a white shirt and a dark blue garment. He also gained brown eyes. Voice Actors *Phil Vischer Fun Facts *According to his voice actor (as well as VeggieTales creator), Phil Vischer, Archibald is his tribute to John Cleese of Monty Python fame. *He is sometimes known for boring other characters with his words and most people sometimes don't even know what he's saying. *His monocle had no glass until "Dave and the Giant Pickle". *The color of his monocle sometimes goes from bronze to silver to gold. *Even though they're not related, both he and Junior share the same birthday. *He is one of the few characters to star in a VeggieTales movie along with Mr. Lunt, Larry, and Pa Grape. *His first appearance was in VeggieTales Promo: Take 38. At that time, he was unnamed and was used by Phil Vischer to be an asparagus version of Monty Python's John Cleese. In it, he says about how terrible VeggieTales would be as a kid's show. His wife would say that she finds the idea rather interesting. **He first received his name in the 1994 reprint of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, as his name was listed in the opening credits for the episode's second segment "Daniel and the Lion's Den". If the episode had no alterations in the reprint and was kept the same as it was in its original 1993 version, Archibald would've been left unnamed until the Silly Song segment of Dave and the Giant Pickle. *In Daniel and the Lions' Den, he is seen without his monocle during the King Darius Suite. *According to the original Qubo website from 2006, his favorite food is roast beef and Yorkshire pudding, and he loves to play croquet. *Because he got after Larry for his silly songs twice in The Water Buffalo Song and most of all, The Song of the Cebú, it could be considered that Archibald is exacting. *According to the official Jonah website, if he weren't an actor, he'd be an efficiency expert. *According to Phil Vischer, he was most likely an only child when he was growing up. Gallery Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Males Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:VeggieTales in the City characters Category:Asparagus Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters